Cinco veces el amor era inevitable, y una vez que lo hizo posible
by Hongki
Summary: La Generación de los Milagros son asesinos (y uno intermediario), pero incluso los asesinos no pueden escapar del destino.
1. Chapter 1

Traducción del fanfic "_five times love was inevitable, and one time he made it happen._" de **JeanSouth **(**buscarle en AO3**)

**N/T:** Este se supone que es un OS divido (no un two shot, ni nada de eso, no se como explicarlo), pero he preferido dividirlo en drabbles. Son 6 en total, y varían las parejas, así que en cada drabble iré cambiando la pareja y al final sólo dejare "La Generación de Milagros" ya que los principales son ellos.

**Disclaimer: **Absolutamente **nada** me pertenece. **TODOS los créditos** a su respectivo autor.

* * *

**I**

Akashi, a pesar de no ser muy alto, es un asesino muy exitoso. Él es experto en muchas maneras, pero su favorita es acechar a su objetivo hasta que conoce su rutina, luego los elimina en un lugar tranquilo.

Acababa de lanzar a alguien desde un puente cuando volvía a casa y se dirige hacia un lindo moreno de su misma altura. Normalmente, haría un trabajo rápido y se desharía de él, pero realmente no puede hacerlo. El pobre esta temblando de miedo y no puede decir ni una palabra, sus grandes ojos se fijan en los de Akashi con una intensidad que es casi desconcertante.

Así que en lugar de deshacerse de él, por primera vez Akashi se encuentra llevando a alguien a casa.

(Mete a Furihata en la parte trasera de un taxi, y éste todavía está mirando a Akashi por el momento en que llegan a su apartamento. Todavía le está mirando cuando Akashi se despoja de sus ropajes negros revelando una gran cantidad de armas, le deja de mirar cuando Akashi los hace filetes de carne y aros de cebolla.)

Furihata habla cuando Akashi se sienta a su lado y acaricia su cabello, explica en un tono de voz tranquilo lo que acaba de suceder.

Mantiene a Furihata en su apartamento por una semana después de eso, asegurándose de que su mente esté llena nada mas de Akashi, su voz y sus manos; asegurándose de monopolizarlo completamente que ni siquiera piense en traicionar a Akashi, y al final Furihata lo besa primero. Akashi está muy seguro de que esto no es más un trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Murasakibara, por otra parte, no se molesta con mucha preparación. Cuando usa un traje y se coloca de pie, ve un millón de dólares. Siempre viste de negro, que hace un buen contraste con su cabello y sus ojos. A veces es un playboy de primera, agresivo cuando se dirige hacia una persona. A veces es un hombre sumiso acabado de salir de la universidad que se siente inseguro por su altura.

No importa quién sea, consigue que sus objetivos vayan con él. Tiene una cabina privada en su restaurante favorito; cerca de la salida de la tienda, sin cámaras u ojos suspicaces. Finge que su amigo esta borracho cuando en realidad ya está muerto, y vuelca sus cadáveres en ácido en el más cercano deposito de automóviles chatarra. Todo es fácil.

Después, vuelve cuando el restaurante está cerrando. Se quita su chaqueta, que termina en el piso del restaurante; sus cintas para el cabello se pierden para siempre. No importa quien sea, cuando termina de subir las escalera se convierte en él mismo. Envuelve en sus brazos a Himuro y besa su cuello; confiesa sus pecados.

Himuro asiente tranquilamente y revuelve la comida que van a cenar esa noche. Acaricia las manos de Atsushi cuando están descansando en su cadera.

Comen juntos, Murasakibara reposa su cabeza en el regazo de Himuro.

Se olvida de sus pecados.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Aomine no es como el resto de la agencia. Por lo menos, no le gusta pensar que lo es. La mayoría de ellos utilizan herramientas y él puede también, pero él prefiere conocer de cerca y personalmente a sus víctimas. Aomine saborea la sensación de envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello de alguien y aplastarles la tráquea hasta que no respire más.

No es ninguna sorpresa para él cuando lo atrapan; sucede con bastante frecuencia cuando no se concentra en su trabajo, pero es una sorpresa cuando hay un arma apuntándole y el flash de una cámara se apaga un par de veces con la amenaza de que las fotos sean enviadas a las oficinas de la policía del país.

Se deshace del cuerpo y se va a casa con el desconocido. Se presenta como Imayoshi, dice que ya conoce el nombre de Aomine, y lo ata para que no pueda escapar. Nunca pensó que podría ser chantajeado en esta posición.

Hablan toda la noche (aunque Imayoshi lo ha estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo; incluso lo ha usado una o dos veces y ven un vídeo en vivo. Aomine piensa que es un poco raro) y consiguen conocerse bien el uno al otro.

Aomine no es exactamente un palo torcido menos en una bolsa de pretzels, tampoco. Cuando Imayoshi le desata. Aomine en cuestión de segundos tiene sus manos alrededor de su cuello pálido y esa maldita sonrisa aun no se ha ido. Imayoshi le frustra hasta más no poder. Pasan tres horas en esa posición, interrogando a Imayoshi acerca de si mismo, y al final se rinde.

Siente el mismo cosquilleo en la boca del estomago que siente cada vez que va a matar, pero su cerebro deja de hablar con su cuerpo, y en lugar de tratar de matarlo, se inclina y besa a Imayoshi.

Tal vez podría mantenerlo cerca.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Kise es el asesino más agradable que tienen. Como regla, la mayoría de los asesinos son agradables, hasta cierto punto para evitar la obtención de una reputación tal que todos en el mundo les eviten. (Y esto ayuda a tener amigos).

Pero Kise lo lleva por encima y más allá, sin problemas o remordimientos. Debajo de todo lo agradable, él es realmente una buena persona, pero es menos cabeza hueca y más astuto de lo que la gente piensa. Él es fuerte y feroz y, sobre todo, determinado.

Kise no estaba tratando de matar a nadie cuando se encuentra con Kasamatsu por primera vez. En realidad, él estaba de compras y trataba de decidir que pan podía comprar. Ellos quisieron el mismo, discutieron un poco, y Kise concordó en que Kasamatsu podía quedárselo si le invitaba un sándwich.

Kasamatsu acepta, le sonríe, y lo lleva a casa. Kise no se molesta por la gruñona disposición de Kasamatsu, está impresionado por sus habilidades culinarias para preparar sándwiches, y se enamora de la sonrisa que recibe por sus halagos.

En su mente, ya está planificando citas.

* * *

**sole3: **No puedo decirlo, las parejas son sorpresa, pero creo que puedes/pueden darse una idea.

Besos, L


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Midorima sin embargo, no hace trabajos muy a menudo. Toma a los más difíciles; a los líderes políticos en sus coches lujosos mostrando la destreza que ha adquirido a través de medios sucios.

Esta en un país extranjero durante un verano, vestido con su traje negro bajo el sol, con su rifle desmontado en un maletín grande colgando de su mano izquierda. Hay una reunión de hombres indignos esta tarde, y él tiene la intención de matarlos uno por uno.

Se instala en un edificio vacío con buena vista y marca a los hombres en su lista mental. A todos ellos, a excepción de un asistente que rebota en todas direcciones a lo largo de la reunión. Midorima se cansa de ello y al final le dispara un dardo tranquilizante. Sale exactamente 30 segundos más tarde delante de la ventana.

Midorima los enveneno a cada uno de ellos con facilidad y empaco fácilmente; cruza la carretera al edificio, roba al alegre asistente y lo lleva hacia su hotel.

No explica mucho, pero Takao es brillante.

Ese día, Midorima gana un nuevo asistente. Nunca se deshará de él.

(No porque no pueda intentarlo; podría dispararle a Takao diecisiete veces antes de que se dé por vencido. Takao parece ceder, y se mudan juntos. Takao es una fuerza de la naturaleza.)


	6. Chapter 6

**I+**

"Hola," dice Kuroko cuando se acerca sigilosamente por detrás a un voluminoso pelirrojo tratando de entrar en su apartamento. El pelirrojo se sacude y se gira en torno a la velocidad de la luz, mirando a Kuroko como si fuera un ataque al corazón esperando a que suceda. "¿Hay algún problema?"

Ha llegado de una reunión con Midorima, y sólo quiere ir a casa y dormir durante una semana. Kuroko hace investigaciones, les encuentra nuevos contratos y compradores que tratan de escapar sin pagar. Es un trabajo agotador. Es fácil hacer a un lado al extraño con un movimiento de manos bien situado y abrir la puerta.

Hay mucho ruido detrás de él, y muchas cosas que explicar, y es agradable él es tan enérgico. Tal vez pueda hacerle cocinar la cena.

"Shhh," le dice Kuroko cuando el desconocido deja que la puerta se cierre. "Y ten una cita conmigo."

Su tono de voz quiebra sin argumentos, y el desconocido le ve marcharse con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Kuroko no espera a que las cosas se crucen en su camino. Él las lleva.

* * *

** FIN**


End file.
